Thank You Michelle
by WhyDoINeedAUsername
Summary: It's been two years since TDWT. Now all the former campers are 18 years old and have their own lives. Duncan broke up with Gwen and wants to get back together with Courtney. He starts looking for her. But what happens when he finds her with a baby that is not his or hers. This is my first story, so please go easy. R&R! please.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Thank You Michelle

**Summary: **It's been two years since TDWT. Now all the former campers are 18 years old and have their own lives. Duncan broke up with Gwen and wants to get back together with Courtney. He starts looking for her. But what happens when he finds her with a baby that is not his or hers.

**Rated: **T

**Pairings:** (main)D/C (some) G/B T/G

**Genre: **Romance/Family

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TDI/A/WT/ROTI.

**Prologue**

**Courtney' s POV**

Two years. It's been two years. Two years since _he_ broke my heart. Not did he broke my heart but, he did it with who I thought was my friend. Now it feels like he left a whole in my heart, a whole that can never be healed. Or at least that is what I thought.

After the show and I came home. I was welcomed by nobody besides my aunt Angie. My parents were on a business trip. As usual. Don't get me wrong I love my aunt Angie, she is like a mother to me, more than what my actual mom is. Aunt Angie welcomed me with a hug as soon as I walked through the front door, and for dinner she made my favorite. While we were eating the phone rang. I got up to answer it and it was my parents. They said that they got offered a high paying job and that they are going to have to stay in Tokyo for two to three years. I was about to yell at them for abandoning their only child, but they didn't give me a chance and said that I'll be fine, that I'm 18, that I'm old enough to take care of myself, that I had my aunt Angie too, so they figured I'll be fine. Before I could even say "Bye" they hung up. I told my aunt and she was happy. I was also happy , but sorta disappointed, but I didn't let it show.

After we were done eating, I told my aunt that I was tired and I went to bed. When I got to my room, I put on my pajamas and climb onto my bed. As I was about to drift off to sleep, my cellphone rang. I grunted and answered. Turns out it was Bridgette and she was calling to see how I was doing. We started talking for hours and turns out that Bridgette's family moved to the same town as me and she only lives a block away. I was so happy and excited. She told me that she was able to convince her parents to move here because me and Geoff live here. Geoff lives here too, that made me more happy.

After a couple of hours we got tired and decided to call it a night. And just as I was about to go to sleep until I got a text message. It was Trent. After the tour and Duncan and Gwen hooking up, we became really great friends. He texted me saying that his dad got a high paying job offer here and he took it. So it looks he is going to move here also. I was so happy. I had great friends and a great aunt but, I felt like something was missing. I shrugged it off and went to sleep.

Now I'm here at the park with Trent, Bridgette, and Geoff, talking about the college that we are going to attend together in a couple of months. I started to tune them out as I started at a couple walking through the park, holding hands. I couldn't take just the thought of a couple walking together, being happy, it brought back memories...painful memories. Tears started to form in my eyes but, I blinked them away and I turned to this mother playing with her son in the sand. I smiled as I saw them. Then I saw a hand waving in front of my face as I blinked back to reality.

"Huh?" I said.

"I said what are you looking at?" Bridgette asked. "You seem out of it"

"Oh it was nothing" I said. "What are we talking about?"

"We were talking about having a party at your house" Geoff responded. I knew he was trying to trick me.

"Nice try Geoff" I smirked. "But you guys are welcomed to stay for dinner"

"Awesome! Free food!" he yelled as he high-fived Trent. We laughed and started packing up our things and started walking.

"Can we stop at my dad's shop?" Trent asked. "I got to pick up a few things and then we can go." We nodded and we got into Geoff's car.

When we got to Trent's dad's shop we all got out of the car and decided to take a look around. Trent's dad owns a music shop. As we were looking around in the shop, I saw a what looks like an orphanage. It looked like an abandoned building with a small play-ground and a big window in the front of the building. _Why didn't I noticed that before_ I thought. I walked out of the store and started to walk towards the orphanage. When I got there, I saw little kids playing in the small play-ground. As I turned to the window, I saw a nursery with many cribs and toys. There were little one to two year olds. They were all playing with toys, but there was one little girl playing by herself. I felt so bad. She had black, short curly hair tied up in a pink bow. Her eyes were big and teal. Kinda like _his_ eyes. She was so cute. I walked through the front door and went into the nursery. I walked up to her and crouched down.

"Hi there" I said. She looked at me with her adorable big teal eyes and smiled. She only had two teeth. She looked so adorable with her chubby, pink cheek. She looked much younger than the rest of the kids, like only a couple months old. And she looked like she can't even walk yet, just crawl. She started to go back to playing with her little doll.

"Can I play with you?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled and then started talking in gibberish. **(A/N: You know when are talking but you have no clue what they are saying.) **I picked her up and started to rock her gently. She looked at me and put her small hands on my face and then she started playing with my hair but, she started to pull on it a little. "What's your name?"

"I see you found interest in Michelle" a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a woman in her late forties. She had black hair with a few gray hairs sticking out of her bun. She looked at me through her glasses as I saw her smile. _Michelle what a pretty name_.

"Yeah. Kinda" I said as I put Michelle down and she continued to play with her doll.

"That's it good she needs a friend she has been through a lot" the woman said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Her mother had cancer when she was only a few days old and her dad ditched her and her mother. But, when the mother died, they could find anyone to take her, so they brought her here"

"Oh my god that's horrible" I gasped. "So she has no family left?"

"I'm afraid not. I don't understand why her father would leave her, she is such a sweetheart and so smart for her age" She said. An idea started to form in my head.

"What time do you open?" I asked. "I kinda want to visit Michelle again, if that is okay?"

_Come on do it._

"Sure honey, we are open everyday from 7 to 8" she responded. "You can come visit her anytime"

"Actually" I said before she could leave. "I have something else in mind"

_Why not? I'm old enough_.

**AN: This is my first story so please go easy on me. R&R! PLEASE!**


	2. Coming for you

**Hi! Yeah second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/A/WT/ROTI**

**Duncan's POV**

"YOU JERK! YOU SELF CENTERED, SELFISH ASSHOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU!" Gwen screamed while throwing things at me. She threw picture frames, books, or anything she could get her hands on.

"Look I'm sorry!" I apologized and suddenly a knife was thrown at my head but, I dodged it in time. _Where did she get a knife?_

"Save it! I can't believe you. After two years! Two years!" She death glared me.

_Flashback_

"_Okay, bye" I hung up my cell. I sighed as I fell back on my bed. _I miss her _I thought. _I made a horrible mistake two years ago. _I just finished talking int the phone with Gwen. She is coming over and she'll be here soon. I ran my hand through my mowhawk as I got up and reached over my nightstand. I opened the drawer and pulled out a picture frame. The picture was of _her_. I took of her before we left the island and I went to the second season. Yeah, I still kept it after all the years. I started to feel guilt. I put her through so much and it was all because of one stupid mistake. I miss her. The only reason why I kissed Gwen was because I thought she didn't love anymore. Well I think she did but, she shows it. She always pushed me always. Well I was always being a pervert, but...I loved her. No, I STILL love her._

_After the tour Gwen and I were still going out, but every where I looked I saw _her_, she was always on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I missed her soft brown hair, her beautiful onyx eyes, her wonderful smile, her amazing laugh, her hot body, and most of all I missed her. Without her my life is no fun. Sure Gwen and I have many things in common, but that is boring and I like a challenge. And I haven't had the heart to break up with Gwen. I just couldn't take the crying. But I missed my Princess._

"_I miss you" I said as I looked at the picture. "I'm gonna break up with her today and I'm gonna start looking for you"_

"_WHAT!?" I turned around to see Gwen standing by my door. Crap. "You're breaking up with me?!"_

_I stared at her, unable to speak. She walked up to me and snatched the picture out of my hands._

"_To be with HER?!" she continued. "Why?!"_

"_I still love her" I mumbled._

"_What?!"_

"_I STILL LOVE HER?!"_

_End of Flashback_

And now here I am dodging all the things Gwen was throwing at me.

"HOW COULD YOU?! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" Her make up was smugged and her eyes were red and puffy. She started to cry very hard and I took a step closer to her but, she glared at me.

"Look I'm sorry" I began to say.

"SORRY?!" she glared. "I can't believe you after all we been through"

"Gwen I just don't love you, I never did. I guess the only reason I was with you was because-"

"You know what save it! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"I'm so-"

"And do you honestly think she'll take you back?! After all you put her through?!"

I stared at her and my throat felt dry. _What if she has a point?_ No. She still loves me I know it.

"You know what?" Gwen said. "When you find out that your precious 'Princess' doesn't love you any more, I don't want you crawling back to me"

"You don't know anything!" I shouted in rage at her.

"Really?" She said. "Because I always like to go back to my boyfriend after he cheated on me and manipulated me ON LIVE TV?!"

"Get out" I said.

"What?!"

"GET OUT!?" I pushed her out of my room and slammed the door. I heard yell in frustration and stomp down the stair followed by my front door slamming. I sat but down in my bed. I pulled out my lap top from under my bed and began searching for _her_. She still has to be here in Canada. I scrolled down and Bingo! I found her. Yes she still lives in Canada and only a few hours away. I could take my car. I grabbed a piece of paper and began writing a note to my parents saying that I was going to get my Princess back. They'll understand. My mom always loved Princess and when she found out I cheated on her, she was very disappointed in me and so was I. But now I'm gonna make things right.

I packed some clothes, my lap top, cell, charger, and money that I had saved up for a long. She was worth it. I grabbed my car keys as I walked out of my room, down the stairs and out the front door. I got in my car. I sighed and took out my cell and began going through my contacts until I finally got to Geoff. I hit Call and waited.

"Hello?" I heard Geoff say on the other line.

"Geoff" I answered.

"Duncan?"

"Yeah. What's man" I smirked

"Nothing much bro. How you been? I haven't heard from you in soooo long"

"I know. I've been busy and now I'm ready to fix my mistakes"

"Really? How?"

"Well I'm gonna need a favor" I asked.

"Sure man"

"Do you know mind if I crash at your house?"

"Nah man but, why?"

"Like I said I gonna fix my mistakes"

"Geoff. Who's that?" I heard someone say.

"Uh nobody babe" I rolled my eyes. _Nice cover Geoff._

"Hello?" I heard Bridgette say. Great she must have taken the phone away from Geoff.

"Uh hey Malibu"

"Duncan!"

"The one and only" even though I could see her, I sense that she was rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" she sounded irritated.

"Is Princess there? I want to talk to her"

"Yeah well she doesn't want to talk to you" then she hung up. _Bitch._

I sighed and started the car._ I'm coming for you Princess._

**AN:Yeah! Second chapter! Please R&R! please. Thank you**


	3. Michelle moves in

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/A/WT/ROTI. I do own Michelle (Kept forgetting to type that sorry).**

**Courtney's POV **

_Flashback_

"_Yeah well she doesn't want to talk to you." Bridgette yelled. I was walking towards them with Michelle in one arm and her suitcase in the other. I saw her hang up a phone and gave it to Geoff._

"_Who doesn't want to talk to who?" I asked while putting Michelle's suitcase down. Bridgette looked startled and nervous when I asked her._

"_Uh...no one." She said that a little to fast. She turned to Michelle. "Awww! Who's this adorable little thing?"_

"_Guys this is Michelle. Michelle say hi" Michelle looked at me, smiled, and started talking in gibberish. _Okay now tell them, they'll understand. They're your friends _I thought._

"_Oh my god! She is sooo cute!" Bridgette cooed. _

"_Hey dudette! How you doing?" Geoff asked Michelle while extending his finger for her to hold. She took it and started to play with it._

"_Wait why do you have a baby?" Trent asked. _Okay tell them.

"_Guys" I started "Uh...how do I say this?...Guys...Michelle is my adopted daughter."_

_They all started at me. Eyes wide open, jaws dropped, and didn't say a thing. I smiled awkwardly. Bridgette was the first to react._

"_ARE YOU INSANE?!"_

_End of Flashback_

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" aunt Angie screamed at me while pulling her hair out of her pony tail.

"That's what I said!" Bridgette screamed. After I told the guys about Michelle, they dragged me back home to tell my aunt. Now I'm here getting yelled at.

"Are. You. Out. Of. Your. Mind?" She started breathing fast and heavy. "Some. One. Get. Me. A. Paper. Bag!" Geoff ran to the kitchen. Me and Bridgette were worried and went to help her. A few seconds later Geoff came back with a brown paper bag and I gave it to my aunt. She took it and started to breath in it.

I watched her worriedly as he took a few breath in the bag. My aunt is always hyperventilating when she is worried or stressed out. It worries me sometimes. I slowly patted her on the back. A few moments later she stopped with the bag still at in her hand. She looked at me.

"You are far too young for this!" She went back to breathing in the bag.

"No I'm not. I'm 18 and I can legally adopt a baby if I want to." I protested. "What you want me to take her back?!" She nodded still breathing in the bag. I turned towards Trent and took Michelle out of his grasp. I held her up in front of my aunt's face and said. "You look at this adorable, sweet, innocent, little face and you tell me that you want me to take her back."

She stared at me for a few seconds, then at Michelle. Her eyes softened a little but, she then shook it off.

"You wait until your father hears about this." She went into the kitchen. I sighed and turned back to my friends.

"Well." Geoff began "Things are awkward so...me and Trent have to go...bye" They ran out the door. I sighed. Bridgette looked at me.

"You really care about her." She said.

"Yeah. I just looked at her and I knew that she needed me." I explained as I slowly rocked Michelle. Bridgette smiled.

"Well she is adorable. And Court you'll make a wonderful mother."

"Thanks Bridge." I smiled. She smiled back and grabbed Michelle's suitcase from the floor.

"Why don't I help you move her in." She suggested. I nodded and we started walking up the stairs towards my room. "Where is she going to sleep?"

"My room for now. I'll make her own room later." I said as we stepped into my room and I layed Michelle in my queen size bed. She smiled smiled at us and then she saw her feet and she started to play with them. Me and Bridgette laughed and then we heard her phone beep.

"Crap. I got to go my mom wants me to help her with something at home. Sorry"

"It's okay. I'll see you later."

"Okay thanks. Bye." She hugged me and ran out of my room. I smiled and chuckled a bit. I turned back at Michelle and saw her trying to put her toes in her mouth. I laughed.

"Okay Michelle. You stay here while I unpack your stuff and then I'll make you milk." She laughed. Then I smelled something horrible. _Oh my god._ "Michelle did you...Oh my god...you pooped." She laughed. I went to suitcase and took some diapers out. I walked back to her. "Oh god. That stinks." She laughed again. "You love laughing at my pain don't you?" I cooed.

I lifted her light blue dress a little and pulled down her shorts. I opened up her diaper. "Holy crap!"

the smell was even worse. I think my eyes are burning. "Whoa! Small baby, BIG load." _Okay how do I do this? _"What do I do?"

"Here let me help you." a voice said. I turned towards the door to see my aunt standing there.

"I thought you were mad?" I stated. She walked towards me and took the diaper from my hand. I watched and payed attention as she changed Michelle.

"You know" She started. "I use to change your diaper all the time when you were small." She chuckled and looked at Michelle. "You use to stink up the whole house. I thought for sure I was going to die." She looked back at me.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Courtney, I do think you are too young for this." she put her hand on my shoulder "but if she makes you happy, then I'm happy." I smiled and hugged. "I'll help you through this if you want."

"Did you tell my dad?" I asked sorta worried.

"No, but mom your mom knows. She also didn't think it was a good idea, but I convinced her."

"Thank you."

"We will have to tell your dad eventually you know."

"Yeah."

"Well why don't put on Michelle her sleeping clothed and I'll make her milk."

"Thank you aunt Angie." I gave her Michelle's bottle from her suitcase.

She walked out of my room. I turned to Michelle. She laughed and yawned. I went through her stuff until I found something for her to sleep in. I found a small shirt with a bunny on it and small shorts. A few moments later my aunt came back with a full bottle of milk and I just finished putting on Michelle's clothes. Aunt Angie gave me the bottle and hugged me. She kissed Michelle on the cheek and left.

I put on my pajamas and tucked Michelle in my bed. I walked to my closest and took out extra pillows and put them on the floor by Michelle's side, in case she fell and she would land on soft pillows. Don't judge me okay, I'm paranoid. I climbed into bed. I layed next to Michelle and gave her bottle. Her small hand grabbed on to it. She slowly started to drift off to sleep. When she was completely asleep, I took the bottle out of her grasp and put on the nightstand. I watched her sleep and played with her hair a little as I slowly started to drift off. _Good night Michelle._

**Geoff's POV**

"Take that!" I cheered. I started to do a victory dance. "Kiss my ass Trent!" I shook my butt in his face.

"Man get that thing away from me. It can go off any second." Trent joked. We heard the door bell ring.

"That must be the pizza." I paused the game we were playing. It rang again. "Coming!" I opened the door. "You're not pizza."

"Hey man." Duncan said. He had his duffel bag in his hand

"What are you doing here?"

"You said I can crash at your place."

"Yeah but I thought you meant tomorrow, not now. Trent is here."

"Don't tell me Elvis is still mad." he smirked. I chuckled.

"No man, he's PISSED. Why-"

"Geoff what's hold up, I'm starving!" Trent yelled. "Who's at the door?"

"Uh...no one man." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't sound like no one." I heard him walking towards us.

"You have got to be kidding me!" _Crap._

**AN: Hey! I please let me know if I have incorrect spelling and grammar. Please, I want to improve on my writing. And please give me tips if you have any. R&R! Please! Thanks :)**

**Will update soon!**


End file.
